Deafening Silence
by B-toot
Summary: Sakura is a 14 year old student in Hostile High and Syaoran is a new transfer student. Everything is normal exept for the fact that Sakura is mute and that Sakura's enemy suddenly likes her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, and I never will.

Summary: Sakura is a fourteen year old mute studying in Hostile High. Syaoran is a new transfer student in Hostile High.

Chapter One 

_Kinomoto Residence –_

Sakura opened her emerald eyes and yawned. She stretched her arms and ran a hand through her messy auburn hair. It was early. She went to the bathroom and did her usual morning routine. She changed into her uniform and went downstairs.

She signaled sign language to her father and brother saying a "good morning" through her actions.

"Up so early, huh kaiju?" teased Touya.

'I'm not a monster freakin' brother!' She thought as her beautiful face turned red with anger.

"Yes you are." Touya said as if reading her mind.

Sakura went over to Touya and stepped on his foot. Touya began chocking on his food as Sakura smirked. Sigh, what's new? She always does that, anyway, on with the story.

Fujitaka saw this, sigh, and lectured Sakura. Sakura hand signaled a "sorry" and sat down then ate her breakfast.

Sakura went to her school early, on her way she was thinking of how pretty the cherry blossoms were.

'Wow! They're amazing!' She thought.

'I wonder how it feels like to be able to speak. People around me are so lucky, they don't even realize that. But it's okay, I mean, I can think my thoughts, and nobody can force me into saying what I don't like, I can't help it, I was born like this.'

She finally realized that she was already at school. She went inside then headed for her classroom.

'Why exactly am I early today? Oh yeah, cleaning monitor. I just hope he isn't my partner.' She thought once again.

She arrived at her classroom and just stood there, she was hoping that he wasn't her cleaning partner. She gathered her breath and slid the door open frowned. She saw him, the boy that always picked on her.

The boy with spiky black hair turned around from the blackboard and frowned as well.

"You're late Kinomoto, you did that on purpose so I would do more on the cleaning." The boy said.

Sakura smiled and shook her head and pointing at the clock indicating to him that she was on time. She went to her desk, got a paper and pen from her bag and scribbled something.

"What are you doing now! You should help me you fool!" The boy said as he walked over to Sakura's desk.

She showed him the paper as he violently took it. It said:

Akino san, I'm not late, look at the time, I'm punctual. Maybe you just got here early and did not keep track of time so you thought that I was late.

And if ever I would be late, I wouldn't do it so that you are forced to do more cleaning than me, it would be inappropriate.

And with that, the boy named Miguel Akino crumpled the paper and threw it away after reading it then grunted.

Sakura just smiled but thought, 'The nerve of you Akino! Thinking I would do something like that! I'm not like you! Grrr!'

'She really must be pissed right now, heh, it's really fun pissing her off.' Akino thought.

"Well Kinomoto, are you just going to stand like a moron like that all day! Help me would ya!" Akino yelled at her while he was moving around the desks.

'The nerve of this guy!' Sakura thought but just smiled as she began doing the cleaning with Akino.

After an hour and a few minutes, Sakura and Akino was done and they sat on their desks. Students would not be coming in thirty minutes.

'My Chance.' Akino thought.

"Finally, I never thought we would be able – or even if it was possible to finish, you move so slow kinomoto!" Akino said.

Sakura just smiled at Akino but growled inwardly.

'She always smiles like that even if she's already hurting inside.' Akino thought and then sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry Kinomoto, it's just that it's fin teasing you but you don't seem to get upset…Do you want to go around the school? Nobody's here yet, and it's really boring inside here." Akino said.

'Whoa! Is this true! The terrible Miguel Akino saying sorry and is being nice to me, I must be hallucinating!" Sakura thought but smiled and nodded anyway..

They both walked along the corridor when Akino asked" Kinomoto, can I ask you 'yes and no questions'? Since you don't have any pen or paper with you and that I cannot understand sign language."

Sakura, still was wearing her smile and nodded.

"Okay. Do you hate me?"

Sakura wanted to nod but just shook her head instead.

"Well that's a relief. Can we be friends?"

A nod.

"Can I call you Sakura then?"

Another nod.

"Cool, can you forgive me for all the things I've done to you?"

Sakura pondered and gave a real nod, that she really forgave Akino.

"Great! So we're at peace now right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, were you born like this? Mute, I mean…"

A nod.

"Don't you get offended?"

She shook her head and thought about wahy should she be offended.

"Hey. It's almost time for our classmates to arrive. Let's go back, shall we?"

She nodded, still, smiling.

They opened the classroom door and saw a raven – haired girl with amethyst eyes, upon seeing this, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Daidouji?" Akino said surprisingly.

"Sakura chan! Hey, what are you doing with _him?" _Tomoyo asked.

Sakura hand signaled " Good morning Tomoyo, I thought I told you not to call me chan anymore, Akino san and I are cleaning monitors and we decided to become friends."

Tomoyo can of course understand sign language very well as is it was her native language. She looked over at Akino before asking;

"Akino, so you really are friends with Sakura now?"

"Yes and she already forgave me for all the thing's I've done." Akino replied.

"Really? Well I guess you're also my friend now, Sakura's friends are my friends!"

The students entered the classroom little by little. Time for classes slowly approached and Sakura and Tomoyo sat beside each other by the seats they were assigned to, Akino was assigned to the seat in front of Sakura.

'I wonder what caused the sudden change of his personality? He seems so…nice?' Sakura thought unsurely. 'or maybe he's just up to something…we'll see.' She shrugged the thought off as the teacher was already inside the classroom.

The day went on as usual. Nothing unusual or surprising happened. It was Friday, so people just wanted school to end so that they can have their rests before planning for the weekends and stuff like that. By the end of classes, no one was paying attention to what the teacher announced.

"Hey Sakura, sorry I can't walk with you back home today, I have choir practice." Tomoyo said. They were next-door neighbors.

Sakura held an 'okie – dokie' sign as Tomoyo nodded, smiled and went ahead. Sakura wasn't done packingher books yet and Akino was doing the same. He smiled at the opportunity.

"Sakura, can I walk you home? Or are you having plans already?" Akino asked.

Sakura grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it saying;

Yes, you can. Tomoyo has choir practice today so I'll be going ahead. But are you sure that you want to walk me home? Isn't it in the way?

Akino smiled and said "Yes, I'm sure. It's not in the way, don't worry." Sakura smiled back and they went on their way.

_Kinomoto Residence – _

"Well, I guess we're here huh?" Akino said.

Sakura nodded and stood in front of Akino. "Hey Sakura, well, I'll see you tomorrow then , bye!" Akino said then walked away. Sakura smiled and waved at him.

'He's not that bad I guess.' She concluded in her mind.

Sakura turned around to enter the house but was surprised to see Touya in the doorway with a frown. Sakura sweat dropped and used sign language saying a "Why, hello big brother."

"Sakura, who was that?" Touya asked his little sister.

"That was my classmate, big brother." Sakura hand signaled him.

"I see…is that all?"

Sakura nodded in response.

"Hmph." Was all Touya said.

Sakura went inside then changed into her casual clothes and sign languaged Touya that she was going to Penguin Park, and that she would be back before dinner.

_Penguin Park –_

Sakura sat on one of the three swings at Penguin Park. 'So peaceful.' She closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze that swept through her face. Sakura did not notice a person walking up to her. The person tapped Sakura's shoulder, making her open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a boy about her age with amber eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"Sorry to disturb you, but can I sit here? The other swing is broken." The boy said pointing to the swing that was next to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and nodded. 'Wow wow wow wow wow wow! So cute!'

The stranger smiled back and sat down next to Sakura. 'She's cute, I like her eyes! Hehe, my favorite color, green!' Syaoran thought to himself. ' Wonder if I should ask her what school she goes to? Nah!'

'I wonder what school he goes to? I don't see him around often, maybe he's new, judging from his accent, I'd say that he came from China. But I'm not sure though, I wonder wha his name is?' Sakura thought.

'Maybe I'll ask her name, yeah, asking the name's good enough.'

"I'm Li Syaoran by the way, what's your name?" Syaoran asked with a smile.

Sakura looked at him and smiled, then she pointed at the cherry blossoms.

"Cherry blossoms…so your name's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded, still smiling, 'Oh dear, what am I gonna do! What to do? He asked for my name, wait, he has a nice name, Syaoran… I think it's cute!'

"I guess you're not in the mood for talking huh?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded, then bowed her head down, making her hair cover her eyes.' If I could do that, I'd always be in the mood for talking.'

"Nice name by the way." Syaoran said.

'Thanks.' Sakura thought. She stood up and bowed in front of Syaoran and left the Park, leaving Syaoran confused.

'Did I say something wrong?' Syaoran thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed.

Chapter Two 

_Hostile High, homeroom class –_

Sakura looked out the window daydreaming about that Syaoran guy. She sighed wondering about if she will be able to meet him again or not.

"Sakura, pay attention. Ms. Monfort was giving you dagger looks earlier." Akino whispered.

Sakura smiled and mouthed a thanks and Akino turned away. She turned her attention to the teacher.

"Today class, I have a surprise for you guys – don't worry, it's not a surprise quiz." The teacher said before the class could complain. Then she continued, "We have a transfer student!" the teacher said excitedly although the class was very quiet.

"You can come in now!" the teacher called out.

The door slid open revealing a boy of fourteen with amber eyes and chestnut brown hair. Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes were in the shape of saucers. Tomoyo noticed this and asked Sakura, "Sakura, do you know him?" Sakura shook her head violently. 'I never knew I would be seeing him this soon.' Sakura thought. Akino heard everything and looked – I mean – glared at Syaoran.

Syaoran, on the other hand, still did not notice Sakura. "Class, this is Syaoran Li from China." Syaoran bowed down and said, " I am Li Syaoran, nice to meet you all."

"Mr. Li, you would sit down behind Miss Kinomoto. Please raise you hand Miss Kinomoto." The teacher said, as Sakura did as she was told. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock as he saw the girl that he met yesterday.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said quietly.

Sakura just smiled sweetly and gave a small nod. Akino frowned upon seeing the familiarization of the two.

'Who the hell is he? And what's he to Sakura?' Akino thought to himself.

'Oh dear. My cousin lied to me just now. It seems that she really knows this young man.' Tomoyo thought. 'But her lie will certainly not stop me from getting them together – but someone is in the way, oh well, ohohohohohohohoho!'

Syaoran walked towards his new desk and smiled at Sakura, and she smiled back. 'I never thought that she was going to this school, it seems that lady luck is by my side.' Syaoran thought.

'I knew he came from China, I'm so good. But what is he doing here? He's going to ask a lot of questions sooner or later, and he'll find out that I'm mute, will he like me then? I wonder. So maybe I _do _have a teeny weenie little bit of a crush on him.' Sakura thought.

'I wonder why she's always quiet, as if she's mute! No, it's impossible! Maybe she's


End file.
